Other Games?
by scorpioryo
Summary: When Bakura starts to "practice" different games the pharaoh might use to challenge him, poor Ryo becomes the yami's gaming guinea pig.
1. Let the Games Begin!

**Other Games?**

**A/N: ireneotaku and I like to play games… besides Duel Monsters. This pretty much came to life when she kept beating me at Speed…**

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated T for TEEN due to language… and I think that's it. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of these games or Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd be rich, famous, and not here writing. Since this is lucky number 35, it's a safe bet that I don't own anything famous like Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the games… though I do enjoy playing them. And all I own is the plotline.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!**_

Ryo walked into his apartment after a long half day of school. He slipped off his shoes and threw he bag down when he saw his yami sitting in the kitchen looking through a deck of Duel Monsters trading cards. He had a look of serious thought fill with strategic ideas and thoughts. The hikari just sighed and shook his head.

"Again?" he asked as he walked into the same room. Bakura looked up and snorted.

"You don't know how hard it is plan all of this out," the yami said in defense. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he challenged, "then if you've been working on a strategy all day, then beating me would a piece of cake." He pulled out a deck and put it on the table.

"Hey," the yami asked out of the blue, "how did you get all of those cards to fit in one pocket?" Ryo looked at his yami, then at his cards, and then back. He shrugged.

They shuffled their decks and began playing.

Eventually, at the end of five minutes Ryo finished off Bakura. The yami just stared at the cards in amazement and shock. He then looked up at the hikari.

"I demand a rematch!" he yelled. Ryo shrugged and gathered up his cards and then shuffled. His yami did the same, but with a serious look of determination on his face.

But the outcome was the same with Ryo the victor. They played it over and over and over again, until Bakura just slammed his fists into the kitchen table and yelled. Ryo flinched back a bit, but when you live with a sadistic yami who starts throwing a tantrum when they stop showing his favorite show on TV at the end of every season or when they run out of steak, you get used to it.

"How," Bakura asked, "how the hell do you manage to beat me? I don't get it!"

"Maybe you just take it too seriously," Ryo suggested, "I mean, it's a game, not a live-or-die death match." Bakura snorted.

"You don't get it, do you," he growled, "I have to master this game! Once I do, I'll be able to defeat the pharaoh once and for all!" He started laughing manically, and lightening started flashing and thunder began to boom. Ryo just rolled his eyes.

"Who said he was going to challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters?" The hikari asked. Suddenly, Bakura stopped laughing, and the thunder and lightening left all of the sudden. The yami turned to his hikari. Ryo gulped.

"You're absolutely right!" Bakura yelled. Ryo looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"No one said that we had to play Duel Monsters," the darker half explained, "so that means that I could've been training for nothing! But how am I going to know which game he's going to challenge me with…"

"Maybe you'll just have to practice with every game you can think of," Ryo suggested rhetorically. But Bakura looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, you have got to be-"

"Ryo," Bakura shouted, "You're going to help me master every game imaginable!"

"What," the hikari squealed in disbelief, "Bakura, that's impossible! There are so many games from different times and regions! Some require more than two people to play, and some only require one! It's an impossible task!"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," the yami said as he looked at the clock, "hey, it's already 11. You never did your homework!"

"Homework," Ryo asked, "you mean the work the teachers unnecessarily give us at the end of each class? No, I just do it the period before it's due."

"Nice," the yami admired.

Ryo walked into the grocery store with a grim look on his face. He sighed when he thought about what his yami had planned the night before. But he didn't say anything about it all day, so maybe he had forgotten about it. But that was highly unlikely, considering the fact that he remembered that he swore revenge on the pharaoh about three thousand years ago, and he still remembered.

But it didn't hurt to hope, right?

He picked up everything they needed, such as creampuffs, milk, cereal, steak, eggs, and soda. He paid for it, and then went home. But when he walked through the door, his mouth went agape, and he dropped the food.

All around his apartment, were different games; board games, card games, video games, everything.

"Guess he didn't forget after all," Ryo mumbled helplessly to himself. He picked up the groceries and headed for the kitchen, where, sure enough, his yami was sitting at the table with a smile on his face. The hikari tried to ignore him as he put the food away.

"So which one do you want to start with first, Ryo?" Bakura asked once the hikari had finished.

Ryo sighed.

"This is going to take a long time…"

* * *

**A/N: Will Ryo be able to play all of the games? Will anyone save him? Will I eventually get a life and leave this place?**

**The chapters may be short, so sorry about that, but hey, that means that I'll be able to update this one faster! (Once I update my other multis)**

**Please leave a review! (And I know it's short, so I don't want to hear anything about it!)**


	2. Twister

**A/N: When I was reading the reviews on the last chapter, a lot of people said they'd like to see them playing Twister. And special thanks to bloodredfox for plot help!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Twister**_

Ryo sighed and stared at the ceiling as Bakura ransacked the bags of games everywhere.

"Aha!" the yami grinned as he pulled out a white box with lots of colorful spots all over it.

"We're going to start with this one!" Ryo just shook his head.

"Bakura, that's Twister," he stated.

"Well duh," the darker half groaned as he rolled his eyes, "I can read y'know!" He threw the box into Ryo's hands and demanded that he open it. The hikari just rolled his eyes and opened the box to reveal the plastic mat, the cardboard wheel, and black and white instructions.

"Alright, now set it up!" Bakura ordered.

"Okay, okay," Ryo groaned, "no need to get pushy." He unfolded the mat and gently laid it out on the carpet and set the wheel next to it.

"Now explain how to play this game!" the yelled.

"Why did I see this coming?" Ryo mumbled to himself. He sighed.

"Alright," he explained, "you have one person spin the wheel, and let's say the needle lands on Right-Hand: Green. So then the people on the mat have to take their right hands and place it on a green circle. Get it?" the yami nodded.

"But how do you win?" he asked.

"When your opponent falls down," Ryo answered, "And you're now allowed to push! Or kick!" Bakura pouted.

"Wait," he yelled, "how are you going to spin the wheel and play at the same time?" Ryo grinned.

"Oh, we don't have someone to spin," he said sarcastically, "looks like we can't play. Oh darn." But the thief smiled a sadistic grin.

"But there is someone," he said. Ryo slowly turned around and began naming random people he knew.

"Jonouchi?"

"No."

"Honda?"

"No."

"Anzu?"

"No!"

"Yugi?"

"No."

"The pharaoh?"

"Hell no!"

"Kurama?"

"Who's that?"

"I… don't know…"

* * *

Bakura and Ryo stood in front of a white wooden door on the next floor of their apartment. The yami was grinning while the puzzled hikari was panting. He had to chase that insane thief all around town because Bakura said he would go on another rampage of death and destruction if he did not agree to allowing whoever it was he wanted to spin the frickin' wheel.

Bakura knocked on the door. The hikari looked up and saw a girl about his age with striking blue eyes and raven black hair.

"YOU WANT THEM TO DO IT?" the hikari yowled. Bakura grinned and nodded.

"Why," Ryo asked, "They're both O-" He was silenced when the girl and Bakura slapped his mouth shut with their hands.

"The wall, the wall!" the both whispered frantically. Ryo sighed.

"Fine…" he mumbled.

The girl sighed and invited them in.

"What can I do for you guys?" she asked. Bakura stepped up and explained everything as if it was a real life-or-death situation filled with drama and suspense.

"And we need you, Chihiro," he finished dramatically, "to spin the wheel for our Twister game!" Chihiro stared at them for a minute, and then smiled.

"Okay," she said. Bakura looked around.

"Where's the other one… Fukayna?" he asked.

"In the computer room playing the Sims 3," the girl answered, "I originally bought it for me to play when I finish my homework, but when she saw me accidentally start a fire…"

"Torturing the helpless Sims?" Ryo concluded.

"Drowning, burning, starving, electrocuting… yep."

Chihiro sat down and picked up the wheel as Ryo and Bakura stood on opposite sides of the mat.

The yami grinned.

"You may have been able to beat me yesterday at cards," he announced, "but I know that you absolutely suck at gym, so this'll be a synch for me!"

"That's not the point!" Ryo yelled.

"Remember the rope climbing…" Bakura grinned, "Let's go to a flashback!"

"NO," the hikari yowls, "NO FLASHBACK!"

***FLASHBAK***

The gym teacher blew his whistle loudly inside the gymnasium. All of the students were temporarily stunned and deaf.

"Ha ha," the teacher laughed, "this whistle was used to train marine mammals, so it needs to be extremely loud so the dolphins can hear underwater!" The students rubbed their ears and rolled their eyes.

"Today we'll be focusing on upper-body strength today," he announced, "so we'll be climbing this rope that just happens to be hanging from the ceiling!" His smiled died.

"But before we begin," he continued, "BAKURA, RYO! Come out!" A young boy with long white hair stepped out of the crowd of students.

"Y-yes…?" he mumbled.

"Before we begin, let's see if you can even do this activity," his teacher ordered. Ryo sighed and pulled himself onto the rope. But though he put in all of his strength to pull himself up, he didn't budge from the starting point. He fell off onto the hard tile floor with a thud. The gym teacher sighed.

"Just go change and go to the library," he ordered. Ryo nodded and ran out of the gymnasium.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Fine! Screw the wall!" Chihiro yelled as she threw her hands in the air. Bakura and Ryo stared at her. That hikari? Getting upset? Unheard of!

"Let's just get this over with," she mumbled as she sat down and grabbed the wheel. Ryo and Bakura looked at each other and just shrugged.

They stood on opposite sides of the plastic mat.

"Alright," the girl asked, "Ryo, did you already explain the rules to Bakura?" The hikari nodded.

"Excellent," she responded, "then let's get started!" She flexed her finger and spun the wheel.

"Right-foot green." The boys obeyed her instructions and waited for the next one. Chihiro spun the wheel again.

"Left-hand blue."

"Right-hand yellow."

"Left-foot red."

"Left-hand red."

"Left-hand yellow."

**MANY MANY HOURS LATER**

Bakura and Ryo were completely twisted all over the mat. They were like two rain clouds as sweat splashed into the plastic mat, making it a bit slippery.

Chihiro yawned. "L…left-hand, unh, green." She rubbed her eyes as she tried to keep herself awake. But the yami and hikari were still in the game.

"Can't we just call it a night, guys?" she begged.

"Must… defeat… and… win!" Bakura growled.

"Must… defeat… and… beat this crazy nut-job so I don't have to help him test all of these games!" Ryo mumbled.

"Fine, never mind on my thoughts, feelings, and life," the girl hissed.

"You have a life?" the light and dark teased.

"I outta throw this wheel at you two," she answered, "You're both just lucky that my main character design is timid, shy, and harmless."

"Isn't saying that breaking the wall?" Ryo asked as he tried to hold his own weight.

"Oh we completely murdered it earlier," she responded.

They continued to play the long and (for some) agonizing game.

Until the front door slammed open, causing Ryo and Bakura to slip and fall and Chihiro nearly leaped out of her own pale skin.

"Hey, Chihiro! I FINALLY starved Richard to death!" Fukayna yelled into the room.

"How did you know I was here?" Chihiro asked.

"If you're not at home then you're in one of three other places," she grinned, "the library, the bookstore, or here." Her hikari nodded in a reluctant agreement. Then they both looked down at Ryo and Bakura, who were still on the Twister mat.

The yami was lying on top of his hikari, their lips interlocked and their eyes stretched wide.

They both rolled off of the mat and began gagging. Chihiro and Fukayna looked at each other and both began laughing.

Ryo stood up and began running towards the front door.

"I need to talk to my therapist!" he yelled as he raced out the door.

Bakura stood up and glared at the female yami.

"This all your fault!" he yelled in her face.

"No," she grinned, "it's Richard's fault for starving to death!" They walked out of the apartment arguing and they slammed the door. Chihiro sighed, picked up the wheel, and spun it.

"Right-foot green…"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, kinda weird. Oh well! Again, I appreciate bloodredfox's help (it was her idea to use my awesome OCs)! Anyway, please please PLEASE leave a review! It'll make me very happy…**


End file.
